unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney was a stupid, EVIL and a pedophiled purple dinosaur, who collects kids and eats them for dinner. He was also the main character of the Star Fox and Metroid series. He became the character of two series after replacing Fox McCloud and Samus Aran. Elmo has a UBERly rivalry with Barney, along with Mario, Malleo, Luigi, Weegee, Yoshi, Yushee and everybody else in existence. Athough, Barney used to be immune to the Weegee Stare until the stare evolved. Barney was later sued for making statements "against cheese rights" and became a hobo. As a way to make money, he killed Donkey Kong's guide dog and replaced him, demanding to be paid. Barney ate a snowcone that was so big, even snowcones said that it was a textbook sometimes. He was now retired, living in DK Manor, until he was killed by Todd and Copper. Then, he was revived by the Foreign Legion but he also got turned into a beetle, sent to Hyrule and got eaten by Yoshi. Do you know how popsicles are made? He took over Yoshi and made him go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The beetle then joined the Ancient Geeks and was squished. Barney then asploded. Characters * Barney – The main character Barney is an anthropomorphic purple-colored Tyrannosaurus rex that has been neutered and lobotomized. As such, Barney performed simple acts of love and kindness to the children that will soon start a war when they grow up. * BJ – BJ is a dinosaur that wears shoes and a cap. He thinks he's tough, but he's just a coward that is easily scared by paper spiders and the lack of pickles on his sandwich. * Baby Bop – Baby Bop is BJ's sister that wears a bow on her huge head. She wishes to be a ballerina someday, but who is going to allow an extinct species to dance on Broadway? Also she carries a blanket around with her, doing the Linus Van Pelt approach of not giving up a sheet of fabric. * Riff – Riff is BJ's and Baby Bop's cousin that is added to the cast to make the show seem more relevant. Dry Barney After his death, he went to hell. He got his skin burnt off, and met Dora. Then, he found the portal to Earth. Who He Really Is Barney The Weegee is really Kabuto, who is another beetle that ate an Acid Cupcake and blew up again. HE JUST WONT DIE!!! Current Events Recently, Barney escaped Hell through a portal. He planned to wreak havoc, but immediately he met Deidara, and a short battle ensued. Barney sent an electric shockwave through the ground, which Deidara jumped up and avoided. Deidara then used Katsu and reduced Barney to ashes. The shockwave dissolved, leaving Deidara unharmed as he landed. Barney is currently in Hell again and planning to get revenge on Deidara, if he can find another way to escape from Hell. He is also undergoing intense training, so he can be a match for Deidara in his next battle.﻿ Barney and the Lanes Barney was also once called the King of Bowling, that is, until Fawful joined the scene in 1987, and beat both Midbus and Barney, reducing Midbus to tears and dethroning Barney as the king of bowling. Somewhere on Barney's list of revenges is Fawful, whom he plans to beat in the next bowling championship, that is, if he can escape from hell again.... And he did. And soon he met Ash Ketchum, A maniac killer who had killed about 9000 guys. He almost killed Barney. Barney had lots of injuries and Ash tried feeding him to his pikachuz until they turned onn him and Ash was chased and then caught by Police. Barney was sent to the hospital. Today at 1:15 he was pronounced dead. His funeral will be on Friday the 13th Pop Cultures It is safe to say that Barney is one of the most hated characters on TV, and Barney & Friends was once ranked #50 on TV Guide's 50 Worst Shows of All Time list. If a show is added to a list compiled by a magazine whose only job is to give you the time at which a show airs, and even then only gets that correct about half of the time, Songs were conceived calling for his death, comics were drawn showing him dying horribly, Animaniacs mocked him as a cosmic horror known as "Baloney", and one mascot made up an entire act by beating up another loser in a Barney suit. Trivia * He is an actor for The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE). * Barney's crimes are having DUI, Stealing Pipes, Stealing illegal CDs, Impersonating a police officer, Stealing Skateboards, Stealing Pants, Doing Dangerous Stunts, Having a child knife, Crashing into a party, Stealing pepsi from pepsi man, not paying taxes, doing war crimes, stealing the taco formula, doing violent parkour, killing lizards and diddy kong, taking over tony hawk's career, creating a money machine, Stealing a beach car, becoming a teacher, stealing a bunch of apples, running in the halls, buying out Nintendo, being an impostor, going nuclear, not being normal, owning a ball pit, ripping off pap john's, stealing coins from the water fountain, creating a fire house, messaging online, and being a katana fraud. Category:Bad People Category:Dead Guys Category:Dinosaurs Category:Evil Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:THE EVIL ONES Category:Villains Category:Guys Planning Revenge In Hell Category:Zombies Category:Crap Category:Wanted Category:Ultimate god